


Coincidentally

by scarletsky4748



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsky4748/pseuds/scarletsky4748
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it was not because North, Jack never met this girl. And if he wasn't around her, he never knew about another black of world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coincidentally

**Author's Note:**

> I know my English is suck. Sorry.

North was angry.

Jack knew that on first sight. It was clear anyway. From his gesture, from his face, no doubt in Jack mind.

But the problem was why he became the suspect.

For Mother Nature, he has no connection with the thing that causes North mood. He was not the one which build big huge castle –as North said- without his permission.

And – _Hei!_ –since when North must give permission to him for build something?

“Is not mine, I swear,” Jack said, lifted on his hand and make peace sign. The fourth –oh, the sixth persuade effort he has tried. But, not long after he grin, “But, yeah, I wish I was the one make it.”

North nodded, “Alright, if it was not you, who it can be?”

Jack lifted his holder lightly as answer. He really did not know anything about that.

He went to pole on _play_ intention. Rest a while and saw the yetis made toys and gave a hand in mischievous meant. Yet, right after he arrived North dragged him to his work room like one years ago when he was appointed to become a guardian.

The difference is, if one year ago North mad as act, this time was for real.

“And snow was covered a whole Arendelle even now it was summer,” said North slowly. He thought it again and again and not some in any conclusion.

The winter spirit raised an eyebrow. “Maybe someone was boring?” he asked. Teased North with a grin, North give him an instant glare.

Jack shut his mouth.

“If it was, that someone was you, jack,” North answered seriously. He stared Jack on eyes, “For this time, serious, understand?” he ordered in his usual tone.

Jack nodded. Half complain on heart, if he knew it will ended up like this, he better be home and playing with Jamie

He went to North place in intention to having fun. Not get scolded like naughty kid.

Talking about naughty kids. He was on that category already; North said it himself, didn’t he? But this year he has been a good kid and play with another kid in whole world, brought snow as his job to do, until he got that little bored and headed to pole for refreshing his head. Thus, he should be welcomed kindly, not got scolded on the first place.

“Arandelle was covered in snow and then an ice castle pop up. And here you show yourself.”

“Aren –what?” asked Jack. His tongue twisted when he try to said that place name. it feels weird on his tongue. “And, North. How it come my visit become related to that _matter?”_

North looked at Jack, “Because that was abruptly and Manny said it related with you.”

Heard that made Jack mood got little down. A small frown on face. He felt betrayed by Manny –The man in moon. Why always other must knew something about him before he knew it himself?

“Wait, _Man in moon_?” North gave a nod. “Whoa, that’s news,” he sneered in whisper and spins his eyes imaginary.

“Jack, you know how important the balance was if-“

Jack cut, “Slow down, okay? I know you’re angry but I have nothing with that all which happened in Arendlle,” he said and walking lightly on North work room, staff on shoulder.

“Arendelle, Jack,” Correct North. Jack gave him an innocent look. The name is not familiar for him anyway.

“Okay, Arendelle,” he said in playful tone.

“How if we do this,” North face came brightly. He hold Jack arm tightly. “You!” he pointed Jack,” Go there, observe! Report me if something is wrong!” North shouted happily with his Russian accent. He shakes Jack body in pleasant atmosphere.”

After North hand away from his holder, Jack gave a quick think about the idea. Then, a big grin appeared. That sound interesting and fun, an ice castle, a place covered snow not in time. He will not lose this chance. “Fine! Leave it to me!” he said and spin his stuff.

North some expend, “Good luck, Jack!” he said.

With one nod Jack answer and go with the wind.

Ice castle in the middle of mountains sound very attractive for him. And more than that, he was very curious to know the creator of that castle and the source from all the snow which covered Cra –Arendlle.

He wasn’t sure getting familiar with that name quickly.

.

The wind took him to Arendelle in a blink. And like North said before, it was completely covered by snow… and ice. Much more reminded him when he ruined Easter and made on a large scale blizzard as big as Bunny desire to cut him pieces.

 _‘Cool!_ ’ Jack thought being amazed by the view from above.

Then he landed and when he touched the snow, it was a familiar feel.

Cold and smooth.

He yearned for the winter already….

“Mama, I want play outside! I wanna built a snowman!!!”

“You don’t! Stay inside, come! It’s dangerous outside.”

Jack face frowned. Huh? The snow was dangerous? What was the matter with snow? Nothing danger, wasn’t, it? Snow wouldn’t make your head holed, anyway. The truth, snow was giving happiness.

“But Mom, it snow!!! I want to play. Please!” the kid near him crying. Jack nodded as well, in agreement with the kid will to play with snow.

“That’s right, Kiddo! You must enjoying the snow,” Jack said lightly. That Winter Spirit form a snow ball with his hand. Blown it a while and thrown that snowball.

PAKK

The snowball accurately strikes that child’s back. Jack waited with big grin when that kid stared behind his back. But instead being happy like usual, that kid cried!

Jack felt like a Yeti sat on top his body after that accident.

_How, how can –?_

“I have said it, come on, get in! Queen Elsa has cursed us!”

_What was that? Queen Elsa? Cruse?_

Jack expression become serios. Something was not right in this place. Especially the snow. Oh come on, he, Jack frost, _The Winter Spirit, The Guardian of fun and children_ , has made a boy cry! The boy supposedly gets happier and plays with the snow and his magic.

“Something was happen here,” he said in whisper, “Uncommon thing.” Once again he grabbed the snow.

Cold. Really _cold._

“ _Well,_ I can’t say it’s fun,” he whispered in husky voice and fly to other direction.

Ice Castle.

 


End file.
